Data may be stored as unstructured data, for example, in files and directories in a file system. A distributed file system may store multiple copies of a file and/or directory on more than one storage device to help ensure that, in case of a hardware failure and/or system failure, the data is still accessible. If a computing device coupled to a storage device experiences a failure, the storage device may be unavailable, but changes can still be made to the data on the copies of the data on the available storage devices. Sets of computing devices may periodically transfer objects stored in the storage devices coupled to the sets of computing devices to a separate computing device (e.g., may back up or replicate the objects on a remote computing device). This may allow the distributed file system to help prevent data loss.